


To Be There

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Possibly Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to be the responsible older brother when Nathan cant sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielydia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=destielydia).



> Inspired by and written for [destielydia](http://destielydia.tumblr.com/); thank you for supporting me!
> 
> Also, I have never been in the Uncharted fandom before Uncharted 4, and as such I became obsessed with the young brothers Drake, so Im sorry for any out of character actions or out of story/game elements I incorporated
> 
> Nathan: 6, Sam: 11

Night was that time when everything came to a silent close; when everything went quiet, went still, when Sam could stop worrying and just relax for a few hours. Sleep was precious, special, and Sam was happy to accept the reprieve.

Unfortunately, though, in an orphanage with a lot of small children needing cups of water or milk in the middle of the night, needing the bathroom, or waking from nightmares, sleep wasn’t as easy as Sam would have liked. And being one of the older kids in this section of the compound, it fell to him to help the kids out during the night when the sisters slept; already, he’d been up because Adrian had to go to the bathroom, Marian and Susy were hungry, Charlie got sick, and because a nightlight needed its bulb changed…

Sam huffed when he fell back into bed, snuggling up to his pillow and pressing his face deep into it; sleep… Sleep sounded good right about now. He shut his eyes, sunk into the mattress, and snored.

“Sam?”

Sleep should not talk.

“Sammy?”

Except that wasn’t sleep; Sam hadn’t even been in his bed for twenty minutes when he had to get up again. He only groaned a bit though, and squinted an eye open to see big blue eyes and a bushy head of brown hair peering at him from the darkness; he huffed a breath and rolled into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes and trying to disentangle from his covers.

“Sup, Nathan?” He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and Nathan took a step back.

“I can’t sleep.”

Sam nodded. “Me either, buddy; you want something to drink? Eat?”

Nathan nodded. “Warm milk?”

Sam nodded; “Alright, let’s go get some warm milk.” Sam held a hand out as he stood and Nathan grabbed it. “But we have to be quiet; the others are sleeping.” He pressed a finger to his lips and Nathan did too, grinning; Sam ruffled his hair and they tiptoed out of the dormitory, pass the other sleeping children.

“Do we have to be quiet ‘cause the nuns are sleeping too?”

Sam nodded. “Yup; they won’t be happy if they wake up this…” Sam caught sight of a clock as he moved down the hall; 3:23 in the morning. “…early…”

They continued down the hallway, down a few stairwells, and finally to the kitchen on the bottom floor; Sam yawned, fitting his hands beneath Nate’s arms and lifting him onto the counter, and he went to the fridge for the carton of milk; Nathan kicked his feet against the cupboards and Sam fished around in the back of the third shelf, the most unused and stuffed shelf, and dug out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Nathan caught sight of the chocolate syrup and his eyes lit up, face breaking out in a grin, and Sam pressed a finger to his lips again, fighting down his own grin.

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Nathan nodded. “I won’t tell a soul,” he promised and crossed his heart.

Sam shook his head; he pulled a cup down from the cupboard and filled it half with milk. Any more, and he knew Nathan would probably have to get up later on to use the bathroom—and that was not wanted. He squeezed in a fair amount of chocolatey syrup, stirred it in, and settled the cup in the microwave; a few quick beeps and the milk was warmed.

Sam took a small sip, and then handed it over to Nathan. “Be careful, it’s warm.”

Nathan nodded and sipped the drink, giving his older brother a big grin when the chocolate taste settled in. “Ohh, yum!”

Ten minutes later and the cup was drained, Sam having rinsed away all evidence and hidden the syrup away again; Nathan was yawning on the counter and Sam pulled him from the counter. He’d carrying the kid back to bed; Nathan didn’t protest, curling close and yawning again.

“Sleepy?” Sam grunted, hefting them both up the stairs with effort.

Nathan nodded, rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah…”

By the time they made it back to the dormitory, Nathan was beginning to drool on Sam’s shoulder; Sam didn’t want to go all the way back to Nathan’s bed, so he dumped—as gently as an eleven year old could—Nathan in his bed. Nathan curled up against Sam’s pillow, and Sam climbed over Nathan to flop besides him. He tugged the blankets up over them, and Nathan rolled over to curl close to his brother.

“Go to sleep, Nathan.”

Night was that time when everything came to a silent close; when everything went quiet, went still, when Sam could stop worrying and just relax for a few hours. Sleep was precious, special, but Nathan was even more important than sleep, and Sam would give up sleep for him.


End file.
